


Something More

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Mike visits you the holiday following the night on the mountain.Christmas Prompt: Christmas Lights
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> My first little Until Dawn fic. I am in love with Mike. That is all.

You don’t turn the lights off anymore. People won’t stay over at your place because you keep every light in your small apartment on at all times. They say they can’t sleep with everything lit up, but you can’t sleep in the dark. Maybe one day, but not yet.

Mike is the only one who understands. Sam does too, you suppose, but she’s half way across the country now and you’re slowly losing contact with her. Mike, on the other hand, still drops by frequently and has been there for more than his fair share of your breakdowns. He used to push you for a faster recovery, tell you facing the fears was the only way you’d ever get through it, but after one night where he called and woke you to talk him down from a panic attack of his own, he’s been much more understanding.

 _It’s not even been a year,_ you remind each other. _Trauma takes time._ You both hate calling it trauma. It sounds too formal, makes you sound too broken. Honestly though there’s not another word for what you went through. Watching your friends get killed and torn apart and no one believing what happened? What else could you call it?

“I brought the booze!” Mike calls as he walks through your door. He’s gotten used to using the key you’d given him and it doesn’t bother you when he waltzes in unannounced. When he comes into sight, he’s already removed his boots and has two bottles in brown paper bags in hand. So inconspicuous.

“Still snowing like a bitch?” you ask after seeing the way the white powder hasn’t all melted off his shoulders or his hair yet. You turn from your cozy spot on your couch to look out the window. It’s hard to see with all of your lights reflecting your living room back to you, the dark world outside nearly invisible.

“Oh yeah,” he confirms with too much enthusiasm. “Your place looks nice.” He looks around, taking note of your small Christmas tree in the corner along with some other well-placed decorations. You’d learned how to make the most out of your little space. Plus, it gave you something to do.

“Thanks.” He puts the bottles down on your coffee table and shakes off his jacket. “Did you bring dinner with that?” you ask skeptically. Early on, Mike had turned to alcohol to cope. It… wasn’t good. He’d pulled himself out of that hole though and now typically stuck to one or two drinks a night. You still weren’t fond of him drinking though.

“Chinese delivery dude should be here in about twenty minutes.” He smiles, all proud of himself for thinking ahead. He flops himself down on the couch next to you so hard that the cushion you’re sitting on actually bounces and you can’t help but smile back at him. “So, what are we watching?” he asks, snagging the remote off the table and pressing the _Power On_ button.

An hour later, Chinese takeout containers and plastic silverware (because Mike was so hopelessly useless with chopsticks) are scattered among the coffee table and Mike’s snaked his way under your blanket. His added warmth is welcome. You feel like you’re always cold anymore, almost as if the sleepless night on the snowy mountain permanently chilled your bones. More trauma, you suppose.

“When do you light your tree?” he asks absentmindedly as he stares at it. You shrug and your shoulder bumps into his. Mike being extremely close is another thing you’d gotten used to. Neither of you were really sure if he felt the need to be so close because he wanted to protect you or for his own comfort. Maybe a little of both.

“Never, really,” you admit. “I don’t like the shadows on the walls.” He nods, chewing on his tongue.

“Do they make shadows with the rest of the lights on?” he questions.

“I guess not, but what’s the point when you can barely see them with the lights on?” It didn’t really bother you not to have them lit. The tree came pre-wrapped in lights. Had it not, you likely wouldn’t have put lights on it at all and instead gone for tinsel and more ornaments. He purposefully nudges your shoulder.

“Christmas spirit? Duh,” he teases. “Add a little color to life!”

“Hey, if you’re so inclined to turn them on, then be my guest.” You sweep your arm out towards the tree and he straightens his back.

“I think I will,” he declares, puffing his chest out and making you laugh. He whips the blanket off of his lap and practically marches up to the tree. It’s quite comical watching him get down on his hands and knees, looking for the plug and outlet.

It’s noticeable when he manages to turn them on. They’re not overly bright, but the little colored bulbs do spark to life and become much more apparent on the green. Mike shuffles backwards and before he stands up, looks to you with concern.

“That alright?” he asks. You nod your head, appreciative of the fact that he still asks. You’d never pegged Mike for intuitive or as caring before this year, but damn, had he surprised you. He stands up, full of that air of confidence again. “There. That’s better.”

“I admit, it does add a little something,” you agree.

“Of course it does. When have I ever steered you wrong?” He walks back to the couch and you cock an eyebrow at him.

“Uhh, how about the roller coaster this summer?” He instantly prickles up into defense mode and points a finger at you.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you ate a chili cheese dog before getting in line!” You both break out into laughter at the memory and he sits back down, tugging the blanket back over his legs. “You got plans for Christmas?” he asks once the giggles die down.

“Nah. I’m just going to stay here.” You avoid his gaze, ashamed for no reason about your decision. “Not really ready for the looks and the probing questions from the whole family yet.” He nods his head in a bobbing motion and shifts to turn a little more towards you on the couch.

“Same,” he admits. “We could… spend it together. If you want,” he suggests in a tone that’s so familiar, but you can’t quite place it. “No one should be alone on Christmas, right?” It’s only when his mouth slips on that signature Mike Munroe smile and he reaches out to gently brush some of your hair away from your face that you recognize it. He’s flirting with you.

A lot of emotions come over you, but the ones that rise up the fastest are excitement and longing. It hits you out of nowhere. You’ve never been one to fall for a guy like Mike or even get flustered when they look your way, but suddenly there’s a pull and you want to lean into him.

“I think I’d like that,” you whisper, voice suddenly on the verge of failing you.

“Good.” It’s a strange kind of comfort to know that after everything, he’s still his same cocky self. His next words are soft and genuine and it’s probably one of the reasons you can look at him so differently now. “I’d like that too.”

You thought this was all there was for you and Mike; trauma and comfort in a never ending loop. Maybe though, maybe there’s still hope for something more.


End file.
